A Stickie Situation
by SunRei
Summary: In response to a prompt I got on twitter: Clark proposing to Lois on sticky-notes.


**A Stickie Situation [Rated G]**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to souplover9 for the prompt. It's not every day that my muse is working so I appreciate that you helped me take advantage. Hope it's up to your liking!

For all of those who ignored my call for help here is the prompt: souplover9: "iamsunrei Clark proposing to Lois on sticky-notes. www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=X8NjXLMiDOE"

And here is my response…

* * *

Clark Kent, one half of the Daily Planet's up-and-coming team of ace reporters, looked up as his other (and oft-reputed 'better', according to said person) half dropped a large box onto the desk across from his.

"Hey," he greeted the pencil-skirt-clad brunette. The smile that creased his face was automatic. He likely wasn't even aware it was there. "What have you got there?"

Lois Lane, the other (better) part of the partnership was returning Clark's smile with one of her own—a soft, self-indulgent semi-smirk that spoke of things remembered, promised, and unspoken.

Had any cherubim been floating by, their services would be deemed unnecessary. The duo worked together, played together, and it was suspected by their colleagues that they also lived together (they didn't… not officially).

"Office supplies!" Lois announced giddily, taking something from the box and dropping down into the wheeled chair in front of the desk.

Unable to see what she was doing with the box in the space between them (or at least, not being able to *naturally* see, that is), Clark slid the box to the side, dubiously repeating, "Office supplies?"

"Yes!" Lois replied with as much fervor and excitement as before while uncapping a marker. "I *love* office supplies!"

Clark frowned at her. "You love office supplies?"

"I do."

With narrowed eyes, he offered some advice in regards to the blue sharpie she held in her hand, "Maybe you shouldn't sniff that… anymore than you already have."

Laughing, Lois waved it under her nose. "Do you think I'll get high?" she asked. Then arching an eyebrow, she pointed the marker in his direction. "Do you think *you'll* get high?"

There was a slight pause between the two then. A break in the banter that hinted at something else unspoken but not quite same page-y. One was coming and one was going… or vice versa.

He blinked. She arched. He tilted. She smirked.

Clark broke the impasse first (as was the norm in the relationship). "I didn't know you had a thing for paperclips."

Capping the marker, Lois' attention was diverted with the mention of new shine-ies. "And not just paperclips!" she announced, tipping the box to rummage for something else rock-her-world-esque. "Post-its!"

She retrieved five stacks of multicolored sticky-pads with the relish of a magician with a string of scarves.

Ever the repeating reporter, Clark used his unique talent to get clarification, "Post-its?"

He caught the stack of fluorescent pink-tinted posties with one hand and a red sharpie with the other. As was another norm for their partnership, when Lois dished, he served.

"These bring back such good memories," Lois explained while arranging all but one of the remaining stacks in a neat row across her desk. She picked up the stack left out of the line (the stickies were yellow) and retrieved her marker.

When she looked across the span of the two desks this time, her arched eyebrow silently (because eyebrows can't *audibly* talk) said, 'Challenge!'.

See, another norm in this liaison was the fact that Lois always had to have the last point…

"Wanna play a game?"

…And Clark always knew that one day he'd take it from her.

"Sure." He looked down at what were apparently going to be his dueling armaments. "You want to see who can take down a phone message the fastest? That would be a fun game."

Lois chuckled and shook her head with mock exasperation. "Clark, you can't even take down an accurate phone message slowly."

"That was one time," he protested.

"One time when the lack of clear details meant a source went into witness protection *before* we got the story," Lois amended.

Shrugging, Clark lifted his 'game pieces' aloft. "Well, I wouldn't put it past you to hide a lecture about professional phone messaging skills in the pretense of a 'game' played with office supplies."

"Good point," Lois said, reclining against the back of her chair with her pad and pen in hand, "I would do something like that. But not this time."

Clark narrowed his eyes and waited for the catch.

"We're making flip books."

"Flip books?"

"Polly, want a cracker?"

Clark glared at her.

"Yes, Virginia, flip books. You know, the things where Luke Stick-walker has a saber fight against Darth Stick-Vader one tiny sheet at a time?" When Clark didn't answer, she dropped her chin and looked at him assessingly. "You have made a flip book before, right, Clark?"

He blinked. "Yeah, but my stick people just walked across the page, not engaged in intergalactic warfare."

"Stick Clark walked across the page?" Lois smiled indulgently. "That's so cute. And I'm so gonna win."

"Wait!" Clark interrupted when Lois began making marks on the last page of her pad. "What are the rules? How do we know who wins?"

"We'll know," Lois answered flippantly without looking up. "Try to wow me, Clark. Otherwise there is no challenge."

After a brief minute of deliberation, Clark curled the top Post-its back on his pad so the last page was visible and began sketching.

"Oh, and make sure that there's nothing on the top page, so you can't see the end and ruin the big picture effect."

A few minutes later, both members of the dynamic duo capped their markers and placed them down on their desks.

"Who goes first?" Clark asked. His posture indicated confidence and his aura radiated victory.

"As reigning champion, I think you as the challenger have that honor. We'll look at yours first."

Clark nodded and they silently exchanged stickie pads.

"I'm gonna win," he warned. "Just sayin'."

Lois didn't acknowledge him as she turned her attention to the pink pad in her hands. As the pages flipped by, the animation revealed a man standing with his back to her and his hands in his pockets. Then he slowly turned around to reveal that he was wearing glasses and had a swatch of hair fashioned in the form of an s-curl on his forehead.

"I would say that this is supposed to be you, but his body is a bit too muscular," Lois teased, still watching the flipping pages.

Now facing front, the animated character lifted one fist to show an empty hand, then he lifted the other fist. The animation then zoomed (a flip-book zoomed!) in to focus only on the man's hand, which opened to reveal…

… a diamond ring.

Lois remained quiet for a moment before lifting her eyes to meet Clark's. He returned her gaze with a proud smile.

"Clark, that was… Wow. Just… Wow."

"And it's real," he returned. "I was waiting for the right time…. It's the right time. I want you to be my wife, my partner. Forever."

They sat smiling at one another for a few silent minutes, the excitement and emotion just barely withheld until Clark added some final thoughts, "So, I totally won, right?"

"Uh…" Blinking out of her stupor, Lois suddenly leaned forward, reaching for the yellow pad that held her submission. "I want mine back!"

Clark deftly shifted it out of the way. "Uh uh," he said, pulling it further from her reach. "I want to savor this moment. Victory is…" His words trailed off as he began to watch Lois's animation play through.

Unexpectedly, there were no figures on the flipping pages. Instead, the animation began with empty circles which slowly moved across the page to reveal that they were actually a set of ellipses prefixing a single word. "…Yes."

Lois sat back as his expression showed dawning comprehension. "Gotcha."

It was Clark's turn to be speechless as he spared a couple of blinks at the word and then a few more at Lois. "Is this… You answered… How did you…"

Now grinning widely and looking totally self-satisfied, Lois pushed herself away from her desk and walked around both it and his to settle in his lap (she had to push him and his chair back a bit, as he was still too shocked to move).

"Hello fiancé," she greeted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing in and adding a non-verbal greeting with a deep kiss. If the Post-it hadn't been enough of an answer, than this sealed the deal.

When she pulled back, Clark was doubly-dazed.

He blinked. She arched. He tilted. She smirked.

They were engaged.

"I… uh, Hi," Clark said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Wait, there's something else… I mean, I can't… *we* can't. Not until you… or, not until I *tell* you…" he stammered.

"Clark," she said softly, halting his babble with a finger on his lips. She turned slightly to lift his hand that still held the yellow pad. "Turn it over."

He did.

And there, on the bottom of the pad was another drawing. This one of the stylized '\S/' icon that symbolized Metropolis's super hero, The Blur. Lois peeled it off the bottom of the pad and stuck it to Clark's shirt in the center of his chest.

"I already know."

Clark was now swimming in a triple-shot of daze. "How do you know?" He held up the yellow pad again. "How *did* you know?"

Lois leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips once… and then twice for good measure. "You should know from the start that Love means I always win."

Clark blinked. Then he dropped the yellow pad and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling his *fiancée* as close as clothes (and public space) would allow.

He was no longer counting who had the most points…

…Because marriage to Lois Lane meant that, in all actuality, they both had won.

* * *

**THE END.**

Want to see the stickies in action? The gifs are available here:

Clark - http:/ yfrog(dot)com/9fguesshandg

Lois - http:/ yfrog(dot)com/f3whatshesaidg


End file.
